goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sirica 2
Sirica 2'' (known as ''Sirica 2: Return of the Rebel)' '''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction fantasy adventure film based on the Kirby series by Masahiro Sakurai, and the sequel to [[Sirica|''Sirica]]. This film meets Sirica again of Garlude, a member of the Galaxy Soldier Army and fighting the Rebels in "The Defenders Of Cappy Town" and they must stop the threat, again. The film will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in North America while Universal will distribute internationally. Universal acquired international rights after a deal with the director Eric Smith. The third film, ''Sirica 3'', was suppoused to be released in 2020, but was no longer being developed and cancelled due to GA for Schools closure. Plot Sirica is back but this time with a war because the Rebels are coming to Cappy Town. And you know why, we are gonna fly, AGAIN! Get ready to gear up! Cast Characters * Jennifer Lopez as Sirica: the daughter of the legendary Star Warrior, the leader of her own force and the main protagonist. * David Cross as Tobias "Flame" Vasquez: a soldier of Sirica's force who has the pyrokinetic ability to cremate evil creatures. * Dave Bautista as Oliver "Chance" Salas: a soldier of Sirica's forse who has the ability to carry into the different platform and Sirica's ally, he serves as the deuteragonist before his role was depicted as the main antagonist. * Simon Helberg as Julius "Twister" Mata: a soldier of Sirica's force who knows the experience of occuring tornadoes * Paul Rudd as Eamon "24" Haigney: a soldier of Sirica's force who was worthless and has an irregularity of his intelligence and thinking * Fred Tatasciore as Manny * Rachel Bilson as Rachel "Sugar": a disabled soldier of Sirica's force and Sirica's best friend * Alan Arkin as Fritz "Omega" Taggart: a soldier of Sirica's force with mechanical arms who has an ability to break through the enemies' defenses * Brian George as Mickey "Blackout" Grimes: a soldier who becomes invisible and only sees the shadow and has an ability to handle the darkness * Maurice LaMarche as Kirk Hobbes * Steven Blum as Alphonso Fortis * Jim Cummings as Aaron "Crush" Mortimer * Chilly and Hydro: the soldier twins and the navigators of Sirica's force. They can't speak, but they use sign language without using the voice (i.e. pointing directions '''means left, right, up, down, '''hand on chin means thinking and head turning left and right with eyes. Trivia * This is the sequel to ''Sirica'' from 2001. * Sirica 2 is expected to perform better than it's predecessor. * The reason that Sirica 2 took so long for production and its release is due to the shut down of RowTown Animation, the animator of the original film. * ''Sirica 3'' will later release in 2020 (if the film doesn't become a box office flop), but was cancelled and no longer developing. * This film and all future sequels will be rated PG-13. * Unlike the first film, Walt Disney Pictures distributes in North America while Universal Pictures distributes internationally. Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:United International Pictures films Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:2019 films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Disney films Category:Buena Vista International films